


it's time to remember (what it feels like to be alive)

by Quagswagging



Series: Gift Fic Monday [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian refuses to feed and is starving. Another vampire helps him, and it makes Sebastian realise that you can be human even when your heart has stopped beating centuries ago.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Gift Fic Monday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730953
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	it's time to remember (what it feels like to be alive)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeny1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/gifts).



> Maximumpolicepoetry (pls tell me if I'm wrong but you had a different username first right jsjs?) On tumblr said:
> 
> _Can you please write a Botsimi vampire fic that is full of fluff and a chaotic seb (with a possible mention of maxiel) for greeny1710/3303andmore please as a big thank you for the amazing chaotic trio fic that they have written. Have tried to myself but not happy enough with iifor it to be published. And you are an amazing writer_
> 
> I'm sure what you came up with is great! Would love to read it still! But yup I very much agree with the fact the chaotic trio fics are awesome🥺
> 
> This is the 4th gift fic monday already! Have to be honest, this one stressed me out a little for some reason? Like I dunno I started and restarted this many times and kept getting stuck or getting too many ideas for it, but in the end I'm quite happy with the result :3 I really hope you like the pairings and the story jsjsj🥺❤

Sebastian was struggling. He had been wandering the dark streets for hours already, trying to find someone to feed on, but as always he struggled. He had been a vampire for about 3 centuries now, but he still hated feeding, hated the panic and fright in his victim's eyes as he bit down on their throat. He never killed anyone, he wasn't that cruel, but the little bits he did feed were barely enough to keep him going.

Sebastian's breathing had turned ragged as he slumped down in a deserted alleyway, straining his ears to hear if anyone was coming. Maybe he’d be lucky and a werewolf would come in and tear him to shreds. That would at least put an end to his misery. He couldn’t do anything else anyways. He knew if he'd feed now, he could get carried away and properly hurt his victim, and that thought made him feel afraid, too afraid to feed.

"Are you okay?" A raspy voice spoke up. Sebastian raised his head, baring his fangs at the other vampire nearing him. He knew the other being, ran into him often as their territories overlapped, but he never knew what to make of him.

"Get lost Kimi!" Sebastian snarled shakily. Kimi rolled his eyes.

"That's no way to greet a friend." The Finn murmured, kneeling down and pushing Sebastian's face up to look him in the eye. 

"You're starving." Kimi stated. Sebastian huffed.

"Can you starve when you're already dead?" He scoffed, closing his eyes. "Maybe it's better I starve." He mumbled. Kimi sighed.

"You can't die." He said. "Stop eating, and you'll go feral, hurt people - children even! Is that what you want?" he snapped. Sebastian knew he was right and lowered his eyes.

"No." He snarled angrily. Kimi hummed and took Sebastian's hand, hoisting him onto his feet.

"Come with me." He said. Seb snarled and tried to free his hand.

"No! Where are you taking me?" He hissed. Kimi sighed.

"You need to feed. I'll help you." The older vampire said. He did not let it go of Sebastian's wrist, pulling him along small streets. They ended up in front of a small house, nothing special. There was even a nearly kept garden and a white picket fence in front of it, and Sebastian laughed incredulously.

"Really? A vampire lair in a normal residential area? Close to a school even?" He huffed. Kimi shrugged.

"We are self-sufficient. The neighborhood barely noticed we're here." Kimi mumbled, unlocking the door and pulling Sebastian inside. 

"We? You don't live alone?" He gasped. He had always figured living alone was rule number one when it came to being a vampire. Kimi gave him a curious look.

"Living alone gets boring after a few centuries." He said, heading into the small living room. There was a young vampire curled up against a human man's chest on the sofa. Sebastian drew in a breath as he recognized the young one.

"Max…" he whispered. Max sat up, smiling at him.

"Kimi finally convinced you!" The young vampire said happily, moving over to hug Seb. Sebastian hugged back, but was still bewildered. He had known Max for a long time, had helped Max when he had first been bitten, but he hadn't know Max was with Kimi now. Sebastian turned to the man still seated on the sofa, a human with curly hair and a bright smile. But in his hunger, all Seb noticed was the man's pulse, and the sweet smell of his blood. 

"Dan is mine." Max said, bearing his fangs at Sebastian when the German took a step in the human's direction. Kimi quickly intervened, taking Sebastian's arm and pulling him back. Max had scurried back to the sofa, curling up on Daniel's lap again and posessively running his fingers over the small puncture marks in the crook of Daniel's neck.

"Come with me." Kimi said when Seb tried to get close to the human again. "I'll help you." He promised when all of Sebastian's instincts still made him focus on the human. 

Kimi dragged Sebastian upstairs, snarling a little when Seb still objected.

"You will feed! Just be patient!" Kimi signed, dragging him towards a bedroom. Another door opened and a young man draped himself against the doorway. He was wearing a silk dressing gown over a black lingerie set, not even bothering to cover himself.

"Oh someone new…" the youngster purred, reaching to trail long, manicured nails over Sebastian's chest. Kimi gave him a stern look.

"Not now Charles." He said. The young man, Charles, huffed.

"I need to feed too." He huffed. "It's the deal!" He hissed. His eyes flashed a deep pink colour as he turned to Sebastian again. "We can help each other honey, I feed from you, and you feed from me." He purred. Sebastian felt intoxicated by the man, who's bright pink eyes drew him in. Kimi snapped his fingers between them.

"No, Charles. He is starving, it's too dangerous. Your blood is too addictive and you know it." He said sternly. Charles rolled his eyes.

"Always such a spoilsport.” he hissed grumpily, before closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath through his nose, a smile spreading on his lips. “You’re lucky Max and Daniel are downstairs.” he told Kimi, giving Sebastian a last wink before wandering downstairs. 

“You’re housing other vampires _and_ an Incubus?” Sebastian slurred, his vision blurring now that his hunger was strengthened by the smell of the Incubus’s blood. Kimi shrugged up a shoulder.

“We all need something else from life.” Kimi said simply. “But we all deserve to be safe. You do as well.” he said. He knocked on one of the other bedroom doors before pushing it open, leading Sebastian inside. There was a broadly build man sprawled shirtless over the bed, seeming asleep.

"Keep distance." Kimi told Seb, baring his fangs as he pushed the younger vampire down on a chair. He then walked over to the bed, rousing the man laying there. When the man rolled over, Sebastian could see there were puncture scars on his neck, and possessive hickeys over his chest. Kimi asked the man something in a language Sebastian did not understand. The young man turned to him, bright blue eyes boring into Seb's, and then nodded.

"Okay." He said, seeming curious rather than scared as Kimi gestured Sebastian closer. Sebastian’s pupils had blown wide as he neared, his fangs poking out from between his slightly parted lips. Kimi still kept close, placing a hand on Seb’s shoulder to keep him in place. 

“Valtteri is my… my blood donor.” Kimi explained. Valtteri snorted.

“I like to think I’m much more than that, but thanks.” he grumbled. Kimi shoved their shoulders together, and even through his hungry haze, Sebastian could see they were indeed more. 

“You can feed from Valtteri.” Kimi said. Sebastian let out a hungry moan.

“I won’t stop.” he groaned, taking a step away again. Kimi sighed.

“I trust you. And I’ll be there to intervene.” Kimi said. “If you don’t feed, things will only become worse. I can’t have you go feral in a house with two humans and an incubus.” Kimi said, pulling Sebastian close until he sat down on the edge of the bed again. Valtteri shuffled closer to the hungry vampire.

“Kimi told me a lot about you.” he said. “I don’t mind you feeding from me.” he added with a soft smile. Sebastian sighed. He still wanted to refuse, but Valtteri was too close now for him to think coherently. 

“Feed, Seb. Please.” Kimi sounded properly worried now, but also far away. Sebastian snarled, licking his lips as he curled a hand around the back of Valtteri’s neck, nuzzling his face against the pulse in Valtteri’s back.

“God you smell so good.” he groaned, pushing Valtteri back on the bed and protectively crawling over him, pressing him down on the mattress and snarling over his shoulder at Kimi.

“Mine.” he snarled at the older vampire, whose jaw tensed although he did not speak. Valtteri seemed a bit flustered, but still did not seem afraid. He even tilted his head back, giving Sebastian room to lean in. Sebastian moaned when he smelled the man’s blood up close, testing Valtteri’s skin briefly with his teeth before letting his fangs sink in. Valtteri’s blood was sweet and warm, Sebastian moaning happily as he drank hungrily. It really had been too long since he had fed, and he had forgotten how good it felt.

“There you go.” Valtteri whispered. “It’s okay, you need this.” he murmured tiredly, giving in and letting Sebastian feed. Kimi put a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“That’s enough for now.” he said. “You’ll feed again tomorrow.” he said, pushing Sebastian back. Sebastian let out a snarl in protest, but then sat up. His chest was still heaving but his cheeks were fuller now, less hungry, Kimi leaned in over Valtteri, kissing his lips first before leaning in to lick over the wounds in Valtteri’s neck, healing them - something which Sebastian had forgotten to do. 

Sebastian wiped the blood off his lips and chin, feeling self conscious now. Valtteri sat up, even though he seemed light-headed. He reached out to touch Sebastian’s cheek.

“It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me really.” he soothed. Sebastian nodded wearily.

“O-okay.” he mumbled. Valtteri moved to sit resting against Sebastian, seeming to need the comfort. The human was warm and soft and Sebastian smiled hesitantly as he wrapped an arm around Valtteri’s shoulders. Kimi moved closer to, brushing his thumb over Sebastian’s cheek to brush the last remnants of blood off his skin. 

“You’ve been on the streets, on your own, long enough Seb.” Kimi murmured. “Stay with us.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian frowned. 

“Stay?” he asked. Valtteri, who had tiredly slumped against Sebastian’s chest, smiled and touched Sebastian’s cheek.

“He doesn’t share me with just anyone.” Valtteri muttered. Sebastian looked up at Kimi, who just shrugged.

“Stay.” he whispered. Sebastian, who finally felt full again, nodded. 

“Okay.” he mumbled. Kimi smiled now, something which Sebastian had not seen once in the 2 centuries or so he had known the older vampire. Before Sebastian realised what was going on, Kimi’s lips pressed over his in a soft kiss. Sebastian kissed back purely on instinct, before letting out a huff and pulling away with wide eyes. 

“I-” he started, looking at Valtteri. The human yawned, but then pulled Seb down in a kiss too.

“I’d like you to stay too.” he whispered. Seb let himself be pulled onto the bed, in between Valtteri and Kimi.

“Better?” Kimi asked, hand brushing over Seb’s skin, which now felt warm with Valtteri’s blood inside him. Seb nodded.

“Much better.” 

Downstairs, Charles purred contentedly, stretching out on the sofa much like a cat would. Max and Daniel were sitting on the other sofa, not doing anything lustful, but that was fine. The energy - both lustful and loving - coming off the three men upstairs, made Charles feel fuller than ever. 

"At least pretend to have some dignity." Max grumbled at the Incubus from where he was curled on Daniel's lap again as always. Daniel chuckled and kissed Max's cheek.

"He isn't taking our energy, love." Dan said, knowing how uncomfortable it sometimes made the vampire. Max frowned, but then groaned.

"Don't insinuate Seb, Kimi and Val are having sex." Max groaned. "They are like our dads for fuck's sake." He huffed. 

"Age makes their energy better, it strengthens with experience." Charles sighed breathlessly.

"I'm gonna throw up." Max spluttered, while Dan snorted.

"Why are you dating that young guy then?" He chuckled at the Incubus. Charles opened one eye, lustful pink swirling through the blue-green of his iris. 

"Lando has his own qualities." He said with a shrug, before pouting as the energy flow from upstairs stopped abruptly. "Like stamina." He grumbled, rolling over onto his side and pouting. 

Half an hour later, the three man made their way downstairs, Sebastian seeming much more healthy now than he had been when he had been brought in.

"Seb will be staying from now on." Kimi said gruffly, meanwhile sliding a mug of hot chocolate in Valtteri's direction. Charles hummed, sitting up.

"Figured." He said with a shrug. Valtteri frowned sternly at him.

"We told you only to take energy when we allow you to." He grumbled. The Incubus shrugged.

"You might wanna be a bit more subtle next time then." He retorded sharply. Seb eyed the conversation with an amused smile, gasping slightly when Kimi wrapped an arm around him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Sebastian smiled.

"Never been better." He whispered, pulling Valtteri closer too. "I almost feel alive again."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lowkey tempted to write more about Charles for this oops  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
